It Wasn't Goodbye
by Laurelindorenae
Summary: For my best friend. What happens when best friends are separated at a young age? intended MarySue. Willabeth  WillOC
1. Final Fairwell

**Disclaimer : **Funny… I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Rebecca, she is the creation of a dear friend of mine. Check my story "**The Sparrow Song**" for more information.

**Author's Note: **I may not own those characters, but in theory I do own Annelyn Turner - Will's mother - seeing how she is only briefly mentioned in **The Curse Of The Black Pearl**, and even there she has no name of her own. Btw, the name Annelyn is not pronounced **Anne-lyn**, its **Anne-uh-lyn**.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Final Farewell **

It was sunset, the sunset of a day that seemed to want to live in infamy for the coming years. It was a sad day , a day that would change the lives of those involved for years to come. Some forever, permanently… others it may not have affected… and further yet, there were those that could lose their lives because of this day.

It was June 21st, 1715. And the sun was sinking just below the waves on the edge of the horizon, teetering - toying with their emotions.

There was a young girl, with hair of spun gold, in perfect curls. She could have been no older than ten years old at the very most. She stood on the London docks, her back to a ship, a three mast tall ship. The cool sea breeze was blowing her soft curls. Her eyes of hazel were looking sadly to her best friend, a young boy who was the very opposite of herself. But she looked as though she had been crying; gripping the only thing that she would have left to remember her friend by; a teddy bear. Her freckled cheeks were pale in the faint evening light, and she looked to have been crying for many of the last moments. She looked up sadly, her face hidden behind the head of the teddy bear, only her large hazel eyes; glittering in the fading light with her tears, showing.

"Will… I don't want to leave."

She tilted her pale chin down once again, looking to the ground, as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The boy that she was with, sighed softly. He was roughly eleven years old, with wild curly brown hair that he had tied back in a black ribbon - for mourning - most likely his mother had tied it for him. He sighed, and put his arms around the young girl, hugging her tightly. He pressed his warm forehead to hers gently as the wind played with his chocolate curls.

"I know you do not want to leave… and I don't want you too either… but maybe in the New World you'll meet new friends, and have while I stay here and learn… and… well this isn't goodbye. We will meet again, I'm sure of it… we have to. We're best friends."

The girl looked up into her friend's eyes, letting go of the teddy bear with one arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently as she hugged him tightly. The tears were trailing down her cheeks gently as she looked upon his face.

"You're my best friend, for life, William Turner--"

But the goodbye was quickly cut short, the voice of an older woman, sounding to be in her forties, calling out from the ship.

"Rebecca! Its time to go finish your goodbye!"

The young girl, Rebecca, looked over her shoulder at the ship, seeing her mother, Bonnie, standing at the stern, looking down at her. She sadly and slowly turned her head around to look once more at William. She reached behind her neck, moving her golden hair as she unhooked a golden chain. She laid a gold locket - a heart with an engraved bird in the center of the front piece- into his hand.

"I want you to have this… here… keep it."

William's eyes lit up in surprised, he looked at the locket in his hand and looked up into her eyes, shaking his head. He tried to put it back around her.

"No Becka I couldn't I--"

She shook her head

"I want you to have it…"

She sniffed softly and leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. She hugged the teddy bear - and although she knew the goodbye was far from over, she couldn't bare to say goodbye for any longer. She turned and ran away from William. She ran onto the merchant passenger ship and to her mother, yelling back to her friend.

"Goodbye Will!"

Will stood still in the same place on the docks. His buckled shoes seemingly nailed in place. He was almost afraid to move from that place, until the ship was passed the horizon. Even though night was setting in, and his mother, Annelyn, would be far from happy at he son's general lack of care for timeliness. As the ship pulled out of harbour, catching the seas' winds in its white canvas sails, Will lifted his hand and waved goodbye to all on board.

"Goodbye!"

And as Rebecca watched, from her place standing at the stern of the ship, she could see her friend, sinking into the distance as her ship sailed away from him. He remained waving, even when she could barely see him anymore. He was nothing more than a spec in the distance by then.

Will didn't stop waving goodbye until the ship passed over the horizon and he could no longer see the silhouette any longer. He sighed, knowing he was very late coming home for dinner, and he turned away from the docks. He looked to the locket in his hand, gently running this thumb over the engraving, before putting it around his throat, and started to walk home.


	2. Unfriendly Reuninion

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own those characters or basic personalities lol

**Author's note**: Not sure if you knew this my friend, (you know who you are) but this for you, because I missed you very much while you were away.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**An Unfriendly Reunion**

Thirteen years had long passed. 1715 turned to 1716, 1716 to 1717... Till it was now, no surprise, 1728. The Golden Age of Piracy was coming to a close, what with King George II, son of King George having taken his place on the Throne of England. He had a personal Vendetta against all pirates, and so the world that each honest, and dishonest sailor had come to know, was coming to an end. Within two years, it would be fully gone, however, that didn't stop those few 'true' men from sticking to the life they had known - however that was a different tale than this one.

However, this night was another that started a chain of events that could not, and would not be halted. It was July the 9th, 1728. It was long passed sunset, drawing near midnight of the 8th. As afore stated, there were those that stayed true to their known way of life, piracy.

Port Royale, by night was rather calm, as one would expect. There were those people that spent their time in rather, unsavoury, holds, and stumbled along the streets in a drunken daze, yet they were few and far between. Merchants had retired from the streets just after sunset, around 9:00 o'clock, this time of the year, children had been put to bed some time earlier, depending on their ages; respectively.

The port harbour was nearly black by the midnight hour's failing light, allowing for any ship - rather - any ship that new this port, to come in unnoticed, even in the pitch black of the night. A black ship even more smoothly.

Inside a small house, two lovers lay sleeping soundly in their bed, curled in upon each other, using the other for warmth, and comfort. The woman was gripping her lover, his shirt in her hands, so tightly that it seemed she was afraid if she let go he would fade away. The man's arms were wrapped tightly around the woman's frame, holding her close as her head rested under his chin. Their hair was fanned out on the pillows - and would be knotted by morning.

From the dark ship in the harbour, a longboat was rowing to the shore, holding four men. One was tall and lanky; one shorter and stouter. Another was average height, a little heavy - and completely scruffy - the final of the men was short, but thin, with straggly long hair, faint stubble growing in.

Once on the shore they pulled the boat up onto the wet sands, and headed off through the streets, at a fair pace; breaking into the lovers' house. Thankfuly - or perhaps unfortunately - the lovers' in their bed never even stirred. The men creeped in, the shorter, stockier of them turned to the tall lanky one, while the other two listened intently.

" Grab 'im an' tha girlie"

The taller swallow, looking down at him, and shaking slightly,

"Are you su-sure? She is the ki--"

"I said, grab the whelp, and the poppet!"

The men set to work, grabbing the man and the woman, haling them right out of their bed, as they awoke. The girl screamed, pulling against the heavier, shorter man, who was bald, and the tall lanky man. The other two, somewhat confused, grabbed her lover - who immediately started to fight them off.

From the harbour, the ship the men had come from, was firing off cannon shots. The guns were heard all through the Port, as people ran from hiding holes in panic. The lovers were forced into the long boat, as the men brought them back to the ship. They dragged them up onto to the deck.

The two men holding the young man were having their fair share of problems. He was struggling hard, throwing himself this way and that. The man finally cried out- sleep having no bearing on the strength of his angry voice.

"Let me go you bastards!"

The men looked between themselves, swallowing slightly.

"Su-sorry Sir. Captain's orders…"

They pulled him by his arms, trying to drag him down into the lower decks. But he dug his bare heels into the deck, causing them to have to pull harder - he still fought with them - not caring that he had successfully ripped his flesh off his heels.

His lover was having an equally hard time with her captors. She was struggling between her captors, as her lover had been… she stopped when an idea crossed her conscious mind. Using all her strength, and the grip that the men had on her - she lifted herself up off of her feet - kicking the taller in his head. Her white and gold heeled slipper slipping from her foot.

They took hold of her legs and carried her, like a sack of potatoes, to the Captain's Quarters - while her lover was thrown into the brig - to prevent the two from formatting an escape plot together.

There was another woman on board the ship already. She wore black leather boots, and men's breeches. She wore a blue cotton shirt, fitted to her body - with a gaudy maroon cravat with gold paisley on it. She wore a hat, under which her hair was tied back in a club - black material wrapped around the length of it. She was dashing around the deck, shouting out orders, as the Captain had gone to shore - leaving her in command for the time being.

One of the men that brought the young man to the brig - shadowed by the other, the taller being the one shadowing, came to the young woman, grabbing her arm. She turned in surprise, looking in the man's yellowing eyes.

"A Prisoner be in tha brig Missy!"

She nodded and pointed to the deck behind her

"Alright Pintel, back at work then!"

She cast her eyes around, looking around, making sure that all were doing their duties - preparing for the Captain's return and the departure for Port Royale. All seemed in place as it should be. She nodded to herself and headed off below, towards the brig. The heels of her leather boots on the wooden stairs alerting the young man below, in his 8 foot volume prison that she was coming. On her way down, another man touched her arm,

"The lady prisoner be safely locked in the Captain's Quarters, like he orderin'"

She nodded, smirking.

"Alright, I'll tell 'im when 'e returns… make sure she is safely guarded - and DON'T let 'er escape!"

He nodded, almost in fright of the pirate woman,

"Yem ma'am!"

She nodded courtly to the man, and headed below to the brig - still able to hear the fuss that the lady prisoner was making - banging on the doors of the Captain's Quarters, screaming, _"Let me out! He is going to have your heads if you touch me!"_

Her lover was down in the brig, causing just as much of a commotion as his lover, if not more. He was done what he could to make the guards' lives a living hell. He was being forced to remain the 8 foot, by 8 foot, by 8 foot cell. He was yelling things out, obscenities, and slamming his body into the wall and door, trying to either make a loud enough sound - or get the old iron to weaken.

The female pirate, second in command seemingly, walked over, standing at a distance. She waited till he stopped - even if only briefly - tapping her foot in a sarcastic boredom. She looked up, her arms crossed, as he came to a halt, even if he was panting.

"Are yeh done yet?"

The young man grabbed the bars of the cell and pulled himself close to them. He sneered at her.

I'll be done when you and your crew let my Fiancée out of the Captain's Quarters - UNHARMED."

Something gold flashed around his throat, catching the faint light of the candles and torches that were lit. She focused on it, squinting slightly, trying to see what it was. Finally she figured it out - it was a locket… _'No… it can't be…'_ She looked up at him, raising her brow as she looked over his person.

"Fiancée … oh, you mean Miss. Swann? I assure you she will not be harmed… as long as I am on this ship… now… if yeh don't mind me askin'… where did yeh get tha locket that be around your neck?"

He looked up to her, almost wanting to spit at her, but too much of a gentleman to do that… maybe.

"What business is that of yours?"

The woman crossed her arms looking at him, seeing that he was in a foul mood - but that didn't affect her in anyway. She cleared her throat gently.

"Because that locket happens to be something I gave to a boy that was very dear to me - my best friend - 13 years ago. And I was just wondering how it came into your possessions… "

She tilted her hat up, allowing the prisoner to see her hazel eyes… her eyes gazing into his softly. But he snarked, looking back at her, before using very bitter words.

"Well, I stole it from the corpse of a young boy, who was on his crossing from England!"

She lost her temper and pulled a pistol out of its place, tucking into an oddly coloured sash around her waist. She pulled back the shining silver hammer, cocking the ebony pistol, ready to kill as she pointed it at him.

"I advise you do not talk about someone I care about in that manner, or I will kill your precious Fiancée with a flick of my wrist--"

"Relax… I stole nothing. This locket has not left my throat since I was eleven years old."

He gripped the bars of his prison as he looked out at her. She lowered her pistol, holding the hammer and easing it slowly as she pulled the trigger - effectively disarming the weapon. She put it back into her sash, tucking it so the butt was just below her breasts on her waist.

"Well… then I would think that you would have recognized me as I did you…Will… I--"

From above came hurried footsteps, as another crew member, one that Will had not previously seen, came racing down into the brig.

"Rebecca! Tha' Captain 'as been hurt!"

She tore her gaze from the prisoner, looking to the pirate that had just joined them.

"Alright Bernardo… I will be right there… you know what to do…"

The obviously rookie pirate nodded and ran back up onto deck, as Rebecca turned her gaze back to her prisoner. Her jaw squared, her lips tight as she tilted her head back slightly, looking down her nose at him.

"Until we meet again.. Mr. Turner"

She lightly clacked her boot heel on the wooden floor, before tilting her hat at him and turned to leave. William turned back to kicking the cell door, to get it to break.

On deck, the lady prisoner was standing over the injured Captain. Her heeled slipper was on his chest. The Captain had been shot in the arm, as she holds his own pistol over him, cocked.

" You wretch!!!"

Rebecca, having just come from the lower decks looked on in horror. She ran to find Captain Jack on the deck, at the mercy of one Elizabeth Swann. She pulled out her own pistol, firing it once into the air to get their attention. She pointed it to the honey haired beauty, who was standing over the Captain.

"Get your foot off of my brother and drop the pistol, or you will be killed, if not by me, than by one of the crew.

Jack rolled over, panting he looked over at Rebecca.

"Ahhh… Becki-lass"

He groaned in pain, clutching his bleeding arm. Elizabeth looked up, not at all intimidated.

"And why should I listen!? You stole my lover and I from our bed, in the middle of the night - for what point and purpose?!"

Growling, Becka looked up at the other woman,

" Because it was Captain's orders… SEIZE HER !"

A couple of crew members, taking Becka's orders, charged Elizabeth, taking her by surprise and using that to their advantage. They knocked the pistol from her hands and grabbed her tightly, ripping her off of Jack.

Becka walked over to her and gripped the woman's square jaw.

"I assure you, Miss. Swan, you and Will are in no danger… and soon enough you will get to see him… "

She turned to her brother, Jack Sparrow, and gave him his own orders.

"Get ta bed, I'll be in ta tend to yer wound"

Jack pulled himself up, holding his bleeding arm.

"Aye Lass… Alright yeh scallywags! Get us far out ta sea!"

The crew chorused their 'Aye Captain!' s together and rushed off to get to work, making the ship ready to leave Port Royale far behind them. Jack turned as he walked towards his Quarters, looking at the angry, vicious - in his eyes - Elizabeth.

"Take 'er ta the brig across from 'er lover!"

The two men that had taken her to the Captain's Quarters, once again nodded, taking hold of her arms and dragging her below. Jack turned to Becka once again.

" Come with me…"

Rebecca nodded and followed her brother into his Quarters, where she was to tend to his gunshot wound. She looked to him as she treated his wound.

" Alright Captain?"

He sighed looking at her, running his hand over his face.

"Rebecca I am yer brother…"

She looked up to him, looking him in the eyes as tended to his shot. She nodded, sighing… she looked awfully pale.

"I know…"

Jack looked at her almost knowingly…

"Yeh look like you've seen a ghost… wot happen' while yeh be down there?"

She looked at him, as she wrapped the weeping wound.

"I met the man that I have pined to see for 8 years Jack … found out he is engaged and --"

"Lass… he's been married to Elizabeth before--"

Becka snapped her head up, looking her brother in the eyes, shocked.

"Wot?"

"Aye… s'just a minor complication that -- well the vows have to be redone… because they were broken…"

Becka sighed softly and went back to work…

" I met the man that I have pined to see for 8 years… found out that he is reengaged, and can't stand the site of me… I'm just little shaken I suppose…"

Jack slapped his knee with his good arm as he looked up at her,

"Ahh! Lass… did yeh really think he bed waitin' fer yeh ta return?"

She cleared her throat gently.

"Of course not Jack Sparrow… and I'm happy that he has found a love… what is it you want with them?"

Her brother sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I be tha' one yeh can say who got 'em tagether… I jus' need their help finding' sumthin'"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, sitting down next to him.

"Would that something have anything to do with the treasure of the lost Frenchmen?"

"Aye Lass…"

She sighed, standing up once again.

"Get some rest… I'll be on duty tonight.

In the hold, Elizabeth, in her cell, was curled up against the rusting old bars as close to Will as she could get. She sorrow filled… and angry…

"Will…"

He sat as close as he could, his knees against the bar wall, that separated them. He was as close as they could possibly be.

"Elizabeth…"

Rebecca came down into the brig, carrying a load with her. She carried blanket and pillows. Sighing, she opened Elizabeth's cell first, tossing in a pillow and a blanket… and pushed Will's in through the grating… the large spaces just big enough.

"There you go… to at least get you through the night. Oh, and Miss Swann, I brought you a dress for you to wear in the morning…"

She again opened Elizabeth cell, and tossed the gown of brocade, inside.

"I'm sure you won't be here long… the Captain just needs your help - of course "

She grabbed a chair and sat down, putting her boots up against the brig bars. Will was holding Elizabeth's hands through the bars sadly. He had his nose pressed hers lovingly. He was bleeding quite badly from terrible laceration on his shoulder. Becka saw his wound and her heart sunk a little,

"would you let me take care of your wound, so it doesn't get infected?"

Will looked up to her, looking back to his laceration, then back up to her.

"I've survived worse…"

She sighed,

"Just trying ta be nice…"

She sat back in the chair once again, resting her feet on the bars, her hat covering her eyes, with her arms crossed.

"If yeh be needin' anything, don't hesitate ta ask."

"Yes I need something… I NEED OUT OF THIS CAGE!!!"

Will angrily kicked the bars again. The bars shook, causing Becka's feet to slip off, landing with a thud. She grunted,

"I can't let you out… not until tomorrow"

"Fine. Than get out."

Becka was hurt deeply by that comment… this wasn't the boy that she had left behind in England… he was a twisted, bitter man now…

"Captain's orders for me to watch over you tonight…"

"I don't care. I don't want to see you, or your brother again. Get. Out."

"You don't have a choice!"

Becka sat up angrily, her face in the bars.

"The more you fight, the longer you are in here… you should be glad that I even care enough to bring you blankets and pillows… I assure you that no other PIRATE ON THIS SHIP WOULD DO YOU SUCH A SERVICE!"

"Well I don't want them REBECCA! I want to go home and live the life that I have finally made for **us**! I'm **tired** of being dragged all around the **BLOODY GLOBE** by the hands of Jack Sparrow. I am **tired**of living as pirate! I want a normal life, with my WIFE."

He spat at her in anger.

"You're nothing but a lowly pirate. You're scum."

Elizabeth gripped his hands tightly, whispering,

"King."

But Will ignored her words. Becka sat back, hiding the pain that his words had shot through her, as best she could.

"Get some sleep…"

But Will was glaring at her

"You've become nothing but a low, unrespectable pirate's whore… everything you said you would never do."

Becka got up, walking away, as she spoke softly,

"This isn't the life that I chose for myself."

She walked away, as Elizabeth turned to Will, gripping her snarling lover's hands.

"Weren't you a little hard on her?"

Will looked at her, blankly evil.

"Lizbet… you tried to KILL Jack… TWICE"

She blinked…

"…never mind…"

Becka ran up on deck, looking around and asking someone else to finish her shift for the night. She went into her quarters, to try to get some rest.. Sitting on her soft bed as the tears came to her eyes, pouring down and carving paths through the dirt on her cheeks.

"God… he hates me…"

She took off her hat, looking over to the teddy bear, that she still had… which he had given her thirteen years ere. She picked it up as the tears streamed down her face.

"Best friends…"

She slowly undressed, down to only the long shirt as she laid down in her bed. After thirteen long years she had foolishly thought the pain her life was over. She laid awake, most of the night.

When morning came, Rebecca woke early… pushing the teddy bear away from herself and sat up sadly. The pain from last night not faded in her heart. She dressed and walked to her brothers Quarters.

"Ah… Becki-lass… you are going to wake Will and Elizabeth."

Sighing, she agreed with no words of her own. She walked down below and kicked the bars emotionlessly.

"Wake up! Tha' Captain be wantin' ta speak with yeh both!"

Will jerked awake, snorting. His vision focused, and he glared up at her. The bitterness returning.

"I doubt that very much! If Jack wanted to speak with us, he wouldn't have had us locked up!"

Becka ignored him, and nodded to two men, ordering them to grab the two prisoners and bring them to Jack. The pirates complied, taking the lovers from the cells and up on deck to see the Captain.

Becka sighed, looking at the teddy bear. She left it in Will's cell, sighing sadly.

"He is disgusted with me… and he probably wants his wife to have this…"

In sorrow, or anger perhaps, she walked up on deck, to do her chores and duties as the First Mate.

Jack nodded when he saw William, and Elizabeth, he chuckled softly,

"Mornin' lovebirds, sleep well?"

Will crossed his arms,

"what the hell did you want that you had to ATTACK PORT ROYALE FOR?!"

Jack's brow raised, going slightly under his faded bandanna.

"Meh crew needed tha' food lad… nothin' more besides yeh two… s I know yeh both love adventure I be bringin' yeh 'ere ta help meh."

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her brown eyes,

"Oh not again… Jack, this is the SECOND TIME that you've interrupted our wedding plans!"

Jack sighed, looking up to them.

"this be important, an' the fist time I didn' be doin it on purpose! There be treasure of sorts…there be said ta be the Fountain of Youth…and I need ta find it afore all tha other rival pirates… an' I be needin' yer help… and I promise yeh it will the last I be interruptin' yer plans."

"Jack… you've said this before…"

Will sighed, making the decision for them

"Alright Jack… just this last time…"

Captain Sparrow smirk,

"Alright… now Will, yeh can stay with the crew… and Elizabeth, yeh can stay in the other cabin… go get yer things and tlk to Rebecca she be showin' yeh wot yeh'll be doin' till we get there."

He smiled and nodded, Elizabeth just rolled here eyes. Will went to find someone else in the crew, as Elizabeth went to find Rebecca.

Rebecca was busy on the deck, scrubbing and diligently wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked up as she saw Elizabeth's feet.

"And how may I be helping you, Miss. Swann?"

She threw the rag back into the bucket, removing her hat so that she could see.

"Jack told me to find you"

"Oh…"

Rebecca stood up, wiping her hands off on her breeches, looking up to the proud young woman - no more than a year older than herself - in front of her.

"Well, you've found me"

"I can see that."

Rebecca held out her hand,

"I'm Becka… I just joined this crew about year ago… and basically wht you will be doing is scrubbing the deck, helping with what is need, and what not as you've probably done in the past… um… that's pretty much all--"

"I know how to work on a ship… I'm a Pirate Captain in the South China Seas…"

Rebecca looked at her amazed…

"You're Sao Feng's replacement…"

Elizabeth nodded…

"Oh… Jack has probably given you my cabin to stay in… so I'll just let you get your things from the brig, and go to your new cabin…"

She smiled gently, and knelt down to finish her work.

"Thank you…"

"Its not a problem Miss. Swann"

Becka took the rag out of the bucket.

"have a good day…"

She quietly went back to work.

" My name is not MISS. SWANN. Its Elizabeth."

"Alright Elizabeth… you are free to wear any of my clothing if you should so like… and if you need any help I am here to answer your questions"

Although tiring of the woman, Rebecca smiled.

"I know my way around this ship"

Rebecca sighed,

"I didn't mean it in condescending sort of manner…"

She stood up again,

" what do you have against me anyway? I've been nothing but poliet and ready to help… yet you and your pig-headed Fiancé have pre-judged me, and treated me as if I am somehow lower than you… excuse me but I actually hve things that I have to do besides sit her and be looked down upon by the likes of you and you Fiancé!"

She grabbed the bucket full of soapy - from pig lard - and filthy water, brushing passed Elizabeth in a huff. She really just wanted to go back to her bed and lay and cry - but it was no longer her bed to do so in. She stormed into Jack's Quarters, unawares that young Mr. Turner was in there, talking to her brother.

"Jack, just let me off at the next port please! I can't stand being here anymore and being treated as if I have a terminal illness… I'll pack my things and be gone within minutes… please!"

Jack looked at her, and then back to Will. The later of whom had his back to Becka.

"Lass… I can't do this without yeh"

"I don't care… obviously I am not welcome on this ship no matter how much you want me to be…"

Even her voice sounded sad and defeated…

"Please Jack… I've overstayed my welcome."

Will had been listening through this entire short conversation. He finally turned around, looking at, speaking as walked towards her.

" you're not the girl that I remember… the girl I remember would fight anyone who didn't think she was anything… you'd prove them wrong…"

She looked at him,

"Fight? Your Fiancée - wife - whatever she is, is lucky that I didn't just punch her in the face… you and her have no right to tell me that I am a whore, or that I am lesser than you!"

She pushed him, all the hurt and anger that that she had been keeping inside, coming out.

"You have no idea what I have been through in the last thirteen years between my parents' death and being here and I don't appreciate you thinking me a disgusting pirate wench! I'm still a virgin and I can still handle a sword better than any other woman in the world… don't test me Will I m not a quitter. If it weren't for my brother I would be dead at the moment, but I'm not and I'm not going anywhere that I am not welcomed because it hurts too much! So go get married to Elizabeth Swann like you've been dying to do… don't you think Will, If you were meant to be married it would have happened already? OR are you going to keep using the excuse that my brother is getting in the way so you don't have to marry her?"

Will's anger had flared, reaching its boiling point. He no longer cared that Jack was in the room. He hit her - not that he didn't regret it - it had just happened.

"How DARE you talk like that! For you information our wedding was supposed to be THIS MORNING you little BITCH! You know what, get away from me. Go away and don't come back. Go drown in the sea for all I care… you never once tried to contact me in thirteen years - yet I tried every week to contact you! Show just how much ETERNL FRIENDSHIP meant to you."

He grabbed the locket that was around his neck, and pulled it - the chain breaking as it did. He shoved it into her hands and turned on his heel, marching out of the Cabin. He threw the doors close behind him, as hard as he could. The glass rattling violently.

Rebecca already had a black eye forming. She held _his_ locket tightly in her hand, before following him.

"How dare I? I never once got a letter from you… and for your information I never made it to land to contact you. I know you didn't mean what you just said, because obviously I have an affect on you… so why must you use such language? It hurts to hear you call me the names that you have… especially because I know you know I am not like that.

He turned around.

"Do I now?! Well I don't care too anymore. Thirteen years wasted. Get out of my life, I was happy before I saw your face again."

But Becka got right up into his face.

"Go ahead Will… be angry ll you want… hit me all you want… I know you are hurt that I haven't seen or wrote to you for thirteen years… I regret it everyday of my life but what has happened is part of the reason I didn't get a chance to mail you… why can't you see that I am hurting too? I didn't do this to make you angry."

He looked at her, anger and pain in his eyes,

"And kidnapping me from my bed and throwing the woman I love into the Captain's cabin, free to be raped, ISN'T meant to anger me!?"

"First of ll I have no idea why you are made at me! Jack would never rape Elizabeth! And it certainly wasn't my idea to kidnap either of you! I didn't even know you were captured till I saw my locket around your throat… then I thought this is perfect… my best friend and I are reunited at last… I guess I was wrong because all you've done is call me names and tell me I'm worthless"

He snorted, in a sarcastic humour.

"Best friend? You mean the boy that put his arms around and you and held you and your teddy bear close, on the docks that day - just before you sailed away out of his life? That person is long dead… That William Turner died when he had to cross from England… his only remaining family dead and in the ground. He left me, the man you see, in his place."

"obviously… lets just settle this once and for all..

She pulled her cutlass from her hip,

"if you win, I will never speak to you again, and I will let you be."

"Good, because you won't be winning Rebecca"

Will pulled his own cutlass from his bandolier. He put it, sharpened blade, to sharpened blade with hers.

"We'll see about that…"

She made the first move, having improved her skills over the years. She fought with him, matching his blade, blow for blow, until his sword slashed her arm.

"Hmm… very good Mr. Turner"

She lunges, starting another round of heated fighting… Will parried and turned, to keep away from her blade. After a while, Becka had had enough. She decided just to lose, not wanting to cause anymore pain, or possibly hurt his ego. She dropped her cutlass, looking as if he had knocked it from her hand. She was panting softly.

"very well… you've beaten me"

But William had caught onto her little scheme. He barked angrily,

"Pick it up!"

She shook her head

"No… I'm done Will…"

She turned away from him…

"You've won, you get what you want. I'm out of your life forever."

"it wasn't a fair fight, pick it up"

"Why does it matter? You should just go back to Port Royale and get married and live happily ever after - Ellizabeth popping out 5 of your children."

She picked up her cutlass, tucking it into her belt; her hat had flown off of her head in the wind.

But Will sighed softly,

"It matters, because I know that you can fight better than that."

Becka laughed defeatedly, turning to see him, the tears streaming down her face.

"You got what you wanted… you get everything you want… because I wasn't there to screw it up… I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in thirteen years… and I'm sorry that you think so little of me now…I haven't changed… I'm still that girl that you hugged and comforted because I had to leave. So you know… my parents were killed by the crew of the ship we were on… it was either become pirate, or be killed… how is a ten year old supposed to decide that? "

She ripped part of dirty blue shirt, to tie around her bleeding arm so that it would stop.

" it really was nice to see you again Will… whether you want to believe it or not… I did this to make you happy"

Will grabbed her arm forcefully and started to retie it in his anger.

" You never could do this"

"What, tie up my arm?"

Ashamed of her tears, she looked away.

"Yes."

"You try tying up your arm with one hand…"

"I have… and its always been better than this…"

There was actually slight mirth in his words… but she didn't hear it. She pulled her arm away from him gently, when he had finished.

"Thank you… oh I'm sorry… I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

Will just simply rolled his eyes, walking away.


	3. Secrets Long Hidden

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Author's Note: **yes, I know Will was rather evil… but he was hurt and well… yeah. Oh, and I know the facts don't really fit with AWE , but this was originally started before the movie came out, so yeah… I'm sorry for that.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Secrets Long Hidden**

Fourteen days had passed since the 'incident' between Rebecca and William… since their fight that chose how they would be with each other that is. Becka had been avoiding Will and Elizabeth as much as humanly possible - seeing as Captain Jack Sparrow would not let her leave his ship. She was tired and feeling ill… she was in Jack's Quarters, as he was graciously letting her stay there. The silence between her and Will was making her heart break further, with ever dirty look, or lungful glance… or kisses shared between lover. Rebecca hadn't eaten in days, and she couldn't stop thinking about the duel she and Will had had.

"God just kill me and put me out of his misery"

She started to cough as she prayed. Will was outside of the cabin doors, talking - or arguing with Elizabeth.

"I don't see why **I** have to do this !"

"Because like it or not, you were her friend, and you are the one that is acting doctor on this ship!"

Will sighed angrily and came into the cabin, slamming the doors behind himself. He didn't care what so ever about how much or how little Becka was dressed in. he sighed angrily, muttering,

"I don't think fucking around with herbs is going to heal someone that is not wanting to be healed, ELIZABETH!"

He barked to the door, though he knew Elizabeth had walked away when he slammed the doors. Becka pulled the covers closer… not dressed at all underneath. Her soft voluptuous curls fanned out on the pillow under her. She pulled the covers up tighter against her body - still not speaking to him as he had asked.

Will sat down beside her, brushing his scarred palm over her forehead to feel her temperature. She coughed heavily into her hand as not to get germs on him… Will sighed softly,

"I can't get your temperature correctly."

He moved his hand and licked his lips, leaning down and kissing her forehead to get the registry of how hot she is. He sighed sadly,

"how the hell did you let yourself get THIS sick?"

"Probably from that storm a week ago"

She shrugged, coughing again.

"just let me die in peace, okay?"

"I'm not going to let you die."

He turned his back to her, mixing up the salve that he carried in wooden bowl, with his fingers. He turned back around, standing up slightly, taking hold of the covers. He pulled them back down to her waist, right out of her hands. He paid little to no attention to her nakedness. He sat back down on the folded back covers, so she couldn't pull them back up. He leaned down, listening to her laboured breathing… sighing softly

"You are completely full of sickness…"

He dipped his fingers into the pale green salve, and put it down the center of her chest with gentle fingers, between her breasts; hoping the mint leaves in it will open up her airways.

Becka was embarrassed, her cheek flushed red from fever already, managed to turn ever-redder with embarrassment… she went into a coughing fit, unable to breathe very well at all. Will put his arm around her, under he shoulder blades, and pulled her up gently, sitting her at an angle so that she could breathe. So she could stop coughing. She was breathing heavily, her voice broken

"Why won't you just let me die? Its not worth it to save me"

"Why would I let my… old… best friend die? Hmm? Do you think me THAT cruel?"

"Old best friend…"

She sighed and moved away from him, attempting to pull the covers up.

"I'm not going to get better… physically maybe, but not mentally… or emotionally… just let me die so life will be better."

"Death is not going to be better and you know it …"

He grabbed her hand without realizing he had

"And don't shy away from me… its not like I haven't seen you naked before… just as you've seen me."

"This is different Will…"

She looked at his hand, grasping hers warmly.

"And how is it different this time?"

"You are engaged to another woman…"

She took the pillow and put it over her breasts softly.

"Don't--"

Will sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose - knowing she just put the pillow in the wet salve. He sighed and leaned over her, putting the salve on her still black eye. A myriad of pendants on a leather thong fell out from his shirt. Some of them were made by Becka -- no -- all of them were made by her when they were kids.

"I'm sorry I hit you…"

"I'm sorry you hit me too"

She attempted to laugh,

"but I've been hurt worse… it wasn't the punch that hurt the most… it was the hate in your voice"

She looked up at the pendants, remembering all of them in their separate memories.

"Aye… well I'm sorry about them too…"

"I wanted to believe it was just the anger talking--"

She started to cough again,

" It was… and I shouldn't have let it…"

He put his arm around her again, pulling her up gently again so that she could breathe. Becka took in his scent wanting to cry. Her body shook as she holds her tears back.

" well its been thirteen years, building up to this moment… I knew you wouldn't be pleased to see me"

"I didn't want to believe it was you… Are you -- crying?"

Becka sniffed, her voice full of tears

" Of course not!"

"No… I think you are"

He pulled back slightly, touching his nose to hers

"Aww yes you are…"

"I haven't cried this much since I left… I didn't want to leave. I knew something would happen. I had this silly notion tht you would wait for me and we would be happy together once I got back… that was the only think that got me through the and now… you the me…"

She looked away from Will, wiping as many tears as she could.

" If I hated you, would I have told you to make it a fair fight? If I hated you, would I be in here?"

"You're only in here because Elizabeth made you… I heard your conversation outside…and about the fair fight you always want things to be fair… you won Will, you've broke me down to this person you see now… a blubbering, scared, hurt little girl who on her deathbed is confessing everything she wanted to keep a hidden secret."

"You are **not **dying damn it ! And the **reason** we had had that conversation is not what you think…its because I know you are hating **me** right now and I didn't want to agitate it! I wanted a fair fight, because whether or not I knew it consciously - I didn't want you to leave again… I couldn't watch you go again."

She spoke, as she coughed, fighting her sickness for the moment.

"Well, I can't very well go anywhere, until we reach land… and then you'll be leaving to go live a good life with Elizabeth… I don't hate you… I never hated you not even for a minute…"

Rebecca laid back on the bed, her airways opening making it easier to breathe. Will sighed and put the bowl of salve down.

"Fine…"

He stood up, and put the now warm covers over her again… tucking her in without realizing it. She looked up at him sadly,

"Okay…"

"Okay what?"

"Nothing… I'm sorry I said that about you and Elizabeth… about how you aren't meant to be married"

"You should be… I would never say that about the person you love"

Becka sighed, turning over onto her side as her hair. Her hair reveals a small tattoo where her shoulder joins with her neck… its her and Will's initials.

"Uh-huh…"

Will saw her tattoo, his eyes running over it…

"Or maybe I would have to…"

Becka sat up, looking at him

"What do you meant? I highly doubt I'll ever be married"

"and why do you say that?"

Will crossed his arms, leaning his weight onto one leg as he threw his hips off kilter.

"My heart already belongs to someone…"

She slowly laid back down.

" Its impossible for me to truly be in love with any other man"

"Than why don't you tell the man?"

"He is happily engaged… why ruin his life?"

"Well you will never know how he feels unless you try"

He picked up his remedies for her and headed to the door. Becka sighed gently, believing that he couldn't hear her.

" I love you William Turner , with all of my heart and soul.. Until the day I die I will love no other like I do you…"

Will stopped at the door, and calmly turned his head, looking over his shoulder at her.

"… I love you too…"

He turned back to the door and left, gently closing the doors behind him. Becka lay in her bed in shock - but couldn't move, so she laid in bed the whole day thinking over what he could have meant with his words.

That night Becka was feeling better, she had pulled her shirt back on.

Jack was just finishing up with Will and Elizabeth, plotting out their course.

"We should be there in two weeks mates… jus' in time ta get an' get married"

He chuckled, but looked up at Will,

"Will, afore yeh go to sleep, check on meh sister, alright?"

Will nodded,

"Yes Jack"

He turned to Elizabeth,

" Just go to sleep… she is very ill and I may be longer than I anticipate"

Elizabeth simply nodded, before heading off to bed.

Becka hadn't slept at all the entire day. She was just then pacing the room.

" He couldn't possibly mean the same thing I meant! He may love me but he's **in love** with Elizabeth…."

She sighed, coughing,

"But oh… when he said it… it felt sooooo good… but maybe--"

Will knocked on the glass starling her, she jumped frightened from the sudden intrusion of her thoughts, and got back into bed,

"Come in!"

Will opened the doors and walked, smiling gently. He closed the door behind himself.

"I cam to see if you feeling arlight"

She nodded, looking up at him and panting softly. Her hair was pinned back, the tattoo in plain view. She was panting from getting back into bed too quickly.

"I am feeling better"

He sat down beside her, gently tracing her tattoo,

"Why are you panting?"

She swallowed, being so close to him.

"uh--- um… I was pacing before you came in"

"And why were you pacing?"

"I… was contemplating what was said earlier."

"Which part?"

"When I told you that I loved you, and you said you loved me too…"

"Ah"

He looked up into her eyes, from her tattoo, smiling gently for the first real time she had seen since meeting him all over again. Her eyes were watching his run over her tattoo.

"I got it when I was 13..."

She smiled gently, looking back up to him

"Why?"

"I thought this way I could keep you in my heart permanently… even if you'd moved on"

"Did it work?"

Becka nodded,

" it reminds me off all the good times we had and how much I wanted to be with you"

Will smiled gently and hugged her close, nuzzling her hair gently.

"I'm sorry about how I have treated you… it wasn't fair and it wasn't human…"

She held him close, enjoying his embrace

"I'm sorry too… for ll the pain I've caused you"

Will sighed softly, and held her closer, smoothing down her hair as he held her. Becka sniffed sadly playful,

"And I'm sorry you're getting married"

She laughed softly, hugging him tightly. He sighed into her hair.

"Elizabeth is not so bad… I truly think you get along very easily with her…"

Becka shook her head

"I cannot be in contact with you once you marry her."

Will sighed to himself, as he let go of her.

"You will marry her and I will sail off into the horizon never to be heart from again."

"Again"

Will stood up and turned his back to her, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What would like me to do? I can barely stand to see you two hug, let alone kiss, and be married and with children… it hurts my heart Will… don't you see why I want to die? I have nothing left to live for."

"You will find a man to love - who is free to love you will all his heart back"

"No… I told you… I will never love another"

"You have to!"

"No… you think that you have to marry Elizabeth… well you don't… you can't help you you're in love with… and I refuse to love someone else."

Will sighed, rubbing his eyes once again,

"its not as simple as you might think"

"You're right… its not simple and I'm not asking to choose between us… you want to believe if I find someone it'll make it okay that you refuse to let your feeling show… but its not going to happen… I will ever love another man, never get married and have children… unless its with you"

Unbeknownst to the couple of childhood best friends, Elizabeth was listening outside of the door. She sighed and took her engagement ring off… slipping it under the doors for Will to find later.

"Rebecca--"

"I've accepted that you are going to marry Elizabeth… but I refuse to believe that you are truly in love with her."

"…I was…"

"Will… do what you want… but don't expect me to do as you want me to… I won't love anyone else, that's the price I pay, being alone as long as you are happy… I'm not going to interfere."

Will shook his head and stood up from the bed yet again… he walked to door, but felt something under the soul of his boot. He moved his foot away and looked down.. Seeing the ring. He sighed sadly and lifted it up, holding it to his heart. Becka sighed softly, feeling bad.

"Go talk to her Will"

"She won't listen…"

"She will because you are going to tell her you lover and want to marry her and not me"

Her heart was breaking as she spoke,

"I know you care for her deeply, don't let me ruin it --"

"and lie to her? She won't listen…"

Becka sighed and felt guilty,

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I ruined your life like I tried not to"

"You didn't ruin my life… you delayed a marriage…"

"I'll disappear if it'll help you and her work things out… I'll get in the longboat and just leave… I don't want to hurt either of you."

"It wouldn't matter… I know Elizabeth well enough to say no matter what, she will not listen…"

"What are you going to do?"

Will sat back on the bed,

"What can I do?"

"Make her listen… you'll never know how she feels unless you try"

Will snorted softly,

"My line isn't going to work on me…"

He smirked at her gently… Becka wrapped her arms around him from behind, hugging him close.

"I know you are hurting… but I'm here for you"

Will sighed softly, in her embrace. He laid his hands over hers and held her close to him, leaning back against her gently.

"I won't leave unless you want me to…"

Becka licked her lips discreetly and leaned slightly, kissing the back of his bare shoulder, where his maroon shirt had slipped a little, revealing his muscles. He sighed in surprise - for both of them - content.

"Mmm… I don't want you too…"

"I'm so sorry Will… all I want is for you to be happy…"

"I know Becka… I know…"

"Do you need anything?"

"Mmmm… no.. besides you're the sick one… I'm supposed to ask you that"

He smirked slightly, even though he knew she couldn't see him from behind. Becka sighed, apologizing once again, and moving to let go of him. Will clamped his arms over hers and pulled her close again, leaning against her again. She smiled sadly, holding him tightly as she spoke into his shoulder gently, her breath warm.

" If you need to talk… I'm listening"

"there is nothin to talk about"

Becka nodded slowly, as she yawned. She didn't want to prod at the matter of the now broken engagement between William and Elizabeth.

"You can sleep here if you want…"

"I don't think Jack would be too happy…"

"I don't care what Jack thinks ! But I don't want you to be feeling uncomfortable…"

Will shook his head and eased himself out of her grip as he sat in front of her. He rolled onto his left and laid close to her, on his stomach, before settling on his right side as he laid close to her, looking up at her. For the Captain's Quarters, it was a fairly small bed. Becka grasped his hand tightly in her own as she laid down close to him.

"Good night Will…"

He squeezed her hand and whispered his good nights, closing his eyes. Rebecca fell asleep, holding Will's hand, gently caressing it with her thumb. Will fell asleep shortly after her…


	4. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

When morning came, the sunlight filtering in through the grimey old windows of the _Black Pearl_'s stern, it awoke Becka. She laid close to her friend, watching him as he continued to sleep. She gently brushed his soft hair back from his face.

"I never wanted to do this to you Will… you deserve happiness and as long as I'm here you won't be happy…"

Will was stirring, slowly waking up and moaning gently as he cracked his back. He rolled onto his back - gripping her hand tighter as he managed to wake up enough - catching the last part of her statement. Becka, smiling kissed his hands softly, while he wiggled his fingers playfully.

"Morning Will…"

"Good Morning…"

"How are you feeling?"

Becka shortly turned away, coughing into her free hand. Will sat up, rubbing her back gently as he tried to ease her racking coughs.

"Better than you, I see"

Becka's coughing had subsided, she lifted her hand and wiped at the tears that the intense coughing had brought to her eyes.

"I'm fine… just worried about you"

Will's brow rose slightly confused as he looked at her.

"Why are you worried about me?"

She looked at him and smiled gently,

"Well… I just want you to be happy… and I'm worried I've screwed up your perfect life."

Will's brows knit together in confusion, listening to her words. He shook his head gently, his sleep ruffled hair swaying.

"You haven't…"

Becka sighed, looking at the covers of the bed, over their legs.

"its not my business to tell you who you should marry Will… for that I am truly sorry, I just--"

Will had been watching her, his heart twisting around within his chest… caught between heartbreak and having everything he could ever want. He watched her lips as she spoke, he was biting his own lip gently, thoughts racing through his mind, thoughts that should not of been lurking there to begin with. He leaned in, brushing his warm lips to hers, kissing her softly. Rebecca was taken aback, but did not pulled back from him. She put her arms round him gently as she held him close, kissing him in return. Their eyes closed, enjoying the taste of the other's lips. But Will pulled back, albeit slow, after a few minutes. He was blushing bright red,

"I'm… sorry… "

Rebecca was left speechless, looking at him.

"Sorry? Don't be…"

Will was rubbing the back of his neck gently.

" I just -- I don't regret it…I thought you did --"

"Will… you didn't give me much of a chance… I was just surprised is all"

Will was looking at the covers, embarrassed by his forward actions - it wasn't as though they had been lovers for years - they hadn't been at all.

"I'm sorry…"

Becka shook her head and leaned in, resting her hands on his shoulders, softly kissing him again. Will moaned slightly in surprise as he kissed her back - but he did kiss her back. Becka gripped his arms tightly, as she continued to kiss him, kissing him with passion that had been bottled up for years. She kept kissing with him as long as she possibly could, making a soft noise in her throat as it vibrated slightly against his lips. Will finally pulled back to breathe, panting ever so softly. Becka was panting as well, she rested her forehead against his, loosening her grip on his arms.

" How re you feeling?"

"Mmm… much better… you ?"

"I'm feeling so many things… I don't even know… joy is definitely among them… where do we go from here?"

Will sighed and looked at her gently,

"I don't know…"

"What are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

She held his hand tightly, with a terrible fear of what he was about to say. She had just put her heart upon the line and she was afraid he was going to cut it apart, yet again… understandably. Will sighed softly, making a decision.

" Let her go…"

"Why are you going to do that??"

Becka was biting her lip softly as she looked upon her long time friend, Will Turner. Will looked up into her hazel eyes, he smiled gently.

"Because… I know it now… I'm in love with you…"

Tears came to Becka's eyes, her throat tightening as she looked upon his features.

" Are you sure?"

He touched her cheek gently, as her tears spilt onto his soft fingertips,

"Yes… I am sure"

Becka sniffed gently, looking at him while he smiled gently.

"I love you too… you are the only one I want to be with"

Will smiled a little brighter, and leaned in, softly kissing her again - their eyes closing in content as they kissed. Becka put her arms round him, hugging him tightly as she pulled away, smiling. Will returned her tight hug, smiling.

"Whatever makes you happy Will…"

She pulled away gently, looking into his spiced rum eyes.

"I mean it… I am overjoyed that you love me… but I don't want you to make the wrong choice for yourself."

Will shook his head gently, falling back into the personality of the young man that he truly was - not some horrible woman-beating pirate. He was not like that, unless badly hurt, when he became a man that was looking out for only himself… Becka smiled softly, touching his face gently.

"there is a difference between loving someone and being _in love_ with someone… I don't doubt your judgment, but I would hate for you not to be happy"

"Stop worrying if I am happy! I do know what's going to make me happy, and what's going to make me miserable… and this is going to make me happy. I am in love with you… I have been for years… I just chose not to anything or say anything… seems that I was smart to… seeing as you never got my letters and would of felt so terrible."

She smiled softly looking at him, touching her nose to his, as she nodded slowly,

"Okay… I do feel awful though about Elizabeth…"

"Please don't… Elizabeth runs hot and cold… it was bound to happen."

Becka leaned in a little,

"The heart wants wht it wants I suppose…"

"Yes"

Will leaned in a little.

"My heart has been wanting you forever William…"

She leaned, half way into a kiss with him, her eyes almost closed.

"and mine has been wanting you…"

He leaned in, his eyes closing as he moved closer to her… their lips almost touching - when something broke the peace of the room. Jack came barging into the room -- and stopped when he saw his sister and his friend almost locked in a lovers' embrace.

"Rebecca Marie Sparrow!"

She pulled back in fright of being caught, and looked up to her brother,

"Yes Jack!?"

"Wot be yeh doin' sleepin' 'ere with William!?"

Becka glanced around scared,

"Uh-- um -- nothing happened, we just slept…. Honestly Jack!"

Will sighed and turned, looking up at Jack.

"Nothing happened Jack… I'm sorry--"

"Do yeh know 'is **fiancée **be on board Lass? Can' yeh leave tha boy in peace?"

Becka looked to the floor embarrassedly..

" He was just tending to my illness Jack…"

"I know he was… yeh be fine now get ta work! I'm sorry tha' she be botherin' yeh William--"

Will looked at the floor,

"Elizabeth isn't my Fiancée any more…"

He sighed and held up his hand, palm up and open to Jack… the ring was sparkling there in his warm palm. Jack was taken aback, looking at the ring in his friend's palm

"Ahhh… truly I'm sorry lad…"

But Jack turned back to Becka.

"Yeh be getting dressed now and getting ta work…"

The sarcasm was positively dripping from Becka's following words,

"Aye aye Captain…"

Jack growled and turned on his heel, marching out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Sighing, Becka turned to Will and looked to the ring in his hand, touching his fingers softly.

"I think you both need to talk…"

Will sighed in response, still looking at the ring,

" I don't want to…"

Becka snorted softly, though she didn't mean to. After all, Will managed to sound like a small child with that comment. She grasped his hand tightly, putting her forehead to his as she spoke,

"You have to…"

He sighed his response,

"I know…"

Becka got out of the bed, still in the long shirt as she slowly got dressed, pulling on the breeches she owned and her boots and sash. She pulled her hat on over her hair, before turning to him.

"I know you don't want to hurt her… neither do I and if you want to be with her fine… but whatever happens… just know I love you"

Will nodded, looking up to her,

" I love you too "

She smiled sadly and put her knee on the bed, leaning in and kissing him longingly… before pulling away slowly, her nose brushing his.

"I have to go get back to work…"

She moved off of the bed and walked to the door, as Will got out of the bed, straightening out his badly sleep rumpled clothing. He looked himself over In a beat copper mirror - as best he could - before tying his hair back once again, and leaving the Captain's Quarters, closing the door behind himself. He walked below deck, finding Elizabeth.

Rebecca had reluctantly left him to do her chores, even though she was still very ill. She managed to get herself up into the rigging, patching up the sails and such while the man that held her heart, tried to talk things through with his ex-fiancée.

Elizabeth came running up on deck, the wind immediately catching her long honey hair, and billowing her dress out. Will was chasing her. But she turned to him,

"William! I don't want to hear it! Giving the ring back means that I am letting you go! Live your life with her! I don't care!"

"Elizabeth I--"

Elizabeth turned around and grabbed Will's hands pulling him close, and talking to him, flat out.

" I will **always** be your friend… but maybe that's all we were ever meant to be."

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he breathed in her scent for the last time.

"But Rebecca needs you more than I do…"

Becka looked down at them, and the commotion that they were causing. She caught them hugging, and her heart began to pound seemingly inside her throat. It was hard for her to swallow, or even breathe. Elizabeth's voice was just loud enough for her to hear, aided by the wind that was blowing up off of the sea to her in the rigging.

"Goodbye…"

Becka watched for Will's reaction, wondering why Elizabeth had taken it so well, than again, perhaps her heart had been pining for another as well. She held the ropes tightly so that she didn't fall. Elizabeth shook her head and headed below once again. Will, in a little bit of a daze, looked up to the rigging and started to climb up to do work along side Becka. Becka started to pretend like she wasn't listening to him, going back to do more work, though she got nothing done. Her palms were sweaty and her heart still pounding, but for the reason she didn't know. Will pulled himself up and sat on the yardarm, at her side.

"Hello…"

Becka was busy stitching up a torn sail, she spoke without yet looking at him.

"How did it go?"

"Well… she wants much of the same thing as you do… for me to be happy… with you"

Will smiled brightly as he watched her work. Becka couldn't keep the smile from her lips,

"oh?"

She turned her head to look at him. The wind was blowing Will's dark hair around his face, as it started to come loose of its tie.

"Really Becka"

"Well that is very nice of her"

Her hands were shaking badly, she dropped the long needle, and just stopped stitching.

"Oh god… look at me… I'm such a mess…"

Below, Jack and the rest of the crew were watching discreetly. Ragetti nudged Pintel with his elbow and giggled, looking up and pointing a little. Pintel looked up and turned back to looking at his friend. He put both hands up in a thumbs up, nodding, grinning with his rotting teeth showing. Will took her hands into his own warm hands. He leaned his forehead into hers.

"No, you're not…"

She breathed deep his scent and closed her eyes briefly,

"How does it feel to be a free man?"

She gripped his hands tightly as they held onto hers…

"Alright… but I'd rather not be…"

She looked up to him, he features cute with her slightly confused look. She tilted her hat up to see better, as the winds blew their hair around them…

"Well… what would you rather be?"

He whispered into her ear softly, his breath warm against the cool breeze,

"I'd rather be taken… by you…"

He pulled back slightly, and kissed her lovingly - as the crew below erupted in cheers and making catcalls up at the couple. Becka blushed, hearing the crew. She pulled her hat down to cover her blush,

"I see…"

Will was blushing lightly as well, but he pushed the mortification of being caught in loving moment with Becka.

"I am very weary of hearing that…"

He laughed softly, evoking a couple of chuckles out of Becka. One of her hands remained in his,

"William Turner… it would be a pleasure to be taken by you…"

She leaned in and touched her lips to his, kissing him, and this time not caring who was watching them… just enjoying this moment with her heart's captor. Will moaned softly into their kiss, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kept kissing her. Becka pulled away slow, panting softly, but still talking through her soft gasps for air.

"I really love you"

"I really love you too"

Below, Jack was chuckling softly, leaning against the wheel, as he looked up at them. Mr. Gibbs was standing beside him. Jack turned to him, and smacked him on the shoulder,

"Cute isn' it?"

Gibbs looked up and smiled, before snapping back to attention,

"Ah, cute… yes sir, captain sir."

Jack laughed softly, turning back to the crew.

"Alrigh' lads, back ta work!"


	5. True Love

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**True Love**

Becka pulled back from Will slowly, nuzzling him lovingly as he held her closer.

"I would kiss you some more… but as we are as high as we are.. I would fear falling to our deaths on the deck…"

Will nodded in understanding, laughing gently in her ear as he held her closer, as he nuzzled her softly. She pulled back gently, and started to laugh gently,

"maybe tonight I can kiss you some more…"

He brushed his lips over hers softly,

"Mm.. if you wish.."

She pulled back from him, laying her hand over his cheek and looking into his eyes.

"Well, I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

She smiled as he put is hand to the back of her neck, pulling her close, and talking softly into her ear,

"Who says I wouldn't want to?"

"I -- I was just commenting…"

Will shook his head, smiling as he held her close, just holding onto her for the sake of holding her in his arms.

Once Will left, Becka slowly got back to work. However it didn't last long as she could not fully concentrate. She sighed, and climbed down the rigging, and onto the deck. She was filled with joy, and needed to express it. She hummed happily as she twirled round the deck, her eyes closed, and bumping right into another crew member. The man laughed it off softly and looked to her, as he continued to tighten the lowest sail.

"Having fun I see"

Becka blushed, as she looked at the man,

"Ummm… yes… I'm a very good mood"

He tilted his head watching her, he was smiling,

"And why is that, Miss. Sparrow?"

She turned to him, folding her hand behind her back.

"Well… you see… the love of my life told me today that he love me too, Mr. Turner… and that is the greatest feeling in all the world"

She laughed softly and took her hat off, putting onto Will's head. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Nothing can make me upset"

Will was laughing so softly. He straightened her hat upon his brow as he pulled her close and held onto her tightly.

"Tell me… how have been joined with Jack for nigh on 5 years now, and yet I have not come across you earlier?"

She sighed softly and looked down, tracing her fingers over his fingers.

"Until about a year ago… I was being kept as a slave after the Captain of the ship I was on died, the crew sold me to a wealthy man… and by the time I got out, Jack had been dead, and brought back from the depths of Davy Jones' Locker… and you were back in Port Royale I suppose… but we did cross paths once…"

Will's brows knit together and he squinted as he looked at he, trying to remember ever seeing her.

" We did…?"

She nodded sadly, holding his hands as they were pulled close to his abdomen…her own close to his. She looked down at his hands, sadly, but still in good spirits from that morning.

"Yes… you were in Tortuga, looking for Jack I suppose… and I was sadly getting drunk - I saw you get slapped by Giselle."

He looked at her as realization dawned upon him

"You were the girl that tripped me…"

She sighed gently as she nodded

"That was me…"

He looked a little confused as he scrunched his nose lightly, looking down at her,

" Why did you trip me?"

She laughed a little,

"I didn't mean to! I dropped my rum and went to pick it up!"

"Ah…"

Will held her close, lovingly as he nuzzled her cheek and nose, with Becka squirming playfully.

"So you are my little rum-pot pirate, are you?"

She laughed softly and shook her head.

" No… I've only be drunk once… at that time… believe me I'll never drink again"

He smiled gently, and held her close as he kissed her nose gently. She smiled in his grip.

"Mmmmm… you look rather cute in my hat"

He had to start laughing, as he played with the curls of her hair gently.

"I do not lie Will…"

She smiled softly,

"Are you sure Elizabeth wasn't hurt when you told her you wanted to be with me? I just feel like openly displaying our affection would upset her…"

"Yes I am sure… she… almost sounded relieved."

"You know… its okay to be hurt Will… I mean you've spent what, five years being in love with her? I don't blame you, I'm sure she is a very nice person."

Will shook his head looking at her,

"twelve years… and she is… I do think you two could be friends"

"Twelve years? Wow… that's a pretty long time…"

Will shrugged, nodding,

"Aye…"

Becka sighed gently and rubbed his stubble covered cheek.

"I can't believe its been this long since I've seen you…"

"I know…"

He sighed softly,

"But I was right… it wasn't goodbye"

Becka nodded gently, and sighed sadly.

"Yes… Well, I am going to lay in my hammock for a bit… feeling a little tired"

Will looked at her worriedly,

"Oh… okay.. Goodnight hunny"

She smiled gently,

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to give you what I have"

She laughed softly taking her hat off of his head, he looked at her confused, as was to be expected.

"But.. You've already kissed me though," he was pouting slightly.

She smirked gently,

"Well, yes I have, but if I were to kiss you now…you wouldn't be wanting it…later…"

She nodded, taking her leave of her friend, who watched utterly confused. Rebecca walked below, walking passed her old cabin, where Elizabeth was sitting inside. She sighed softly, thinking. Elizabeth was reading aimlessly, sitting in the bed, the door was left open as she, completely bored, read to pass time. Becka peeked in out of habit.

"Hello Elizabeth…"

She caught the attention of the other woman, who looked up and smiled, setting her book on her lap gently.

"Hello Rebecca"

"Umm… may I come in?"

Becka was playing with her hat in shaky hands, due to her failing nerves. Elizabeth watched her as she fidgeted. She nodded and gestured to the bed.

"Of course"

Becka came in, shutting the door and sighing softly,

"How - how are you ?"

Elizabeth smiled gently,

"I am well… are you feeling better? I know were you were quite ill these passed days."

Becka shrugged, looking around

"I feel kind of guilty, and my chest hurts…"

"Guilty? About what?"

Becka looked up at her,

"You will think me silly if I tell you…"

Elizabeth shook her head,

" You do not know that"

Becka sighed and looked at her,

"I feel guilty because I feel like I ruined your relationship, romantically, with Will"

Elizabeth smiled sadly, and looked down her lap, before looking up to the blonde in front of her.

"To be completely honest… my heart hasn't been truly with William for quite sometime…"

"Yes… but I don't know… he's been in love with you for twelve years… I just feel like I ruined it."

Elizabeth shook her honey head,

" His heart was never completely with me either and I know it… We've been all around the globe for each other… but you , you are the one that he would return to the End of the Earth to save… and its okay. I do love him - but only as a friend. I realize that now…I realized, after it was quite impossible to hell him."

Becka sighed softly,

"I've wanted this for thirteen years… to be by his side and kiss him the way you did…to hear him tell me he loves me and just wants to be with me… but all I truly want is his happiness"

She moved her shirt, showing Elizabeth the tattoo of hers and Will's initials.

"I got this when I as thirteen because I was afraid I'd never see him again… and I'll always have him with me… still I know."

"But Rebecca… today I got to see Will happier than I have ever in the years that I have known him… and that's because he's with you. I'm glad to see him happy"

She smiled brightly, but started to blush,

"Besides…. My eyes are on another…"

"Do you really think he's happy with me? Just a few weeks ago he was calling me a pirate's whore… and I still have the blackened eye from that punch--"

But she started to laugh gently as she heard all of Elizabeth's words,

"I know… my brother right?"

Elizabeth turned a bright red, embarrassed because she had tried to kill said man twice - succeeding only once.

"Aye… Jack Sparrow… and yes, I think he's really happy to be with you. It wasn't right of him to hit you, but you must understand Will isn't like that - not unless he's been badly hurt - he would never hit you - well not again… when you left he threw up from the guilt of hitting you… he felt so bad…"

Rebecca nodded softly, rubbing her forehead with a white hand,

"Well… I should get going… I don't know if I'll make it to my hammock before I pass out. Thank you for talking with me"

She laughed but started to feel very dizzy, grabbing the doorframe lightly, to keep herself upright. Elizabeth grabbed her book, getting up out of the bed and smiled at her, even though to Becka, she looked like two people.

"Here, take your bed back… I'll sleep in the hammock. Nothing new"

Becka shook her spinning head

"no, I can't. I can't do that to you… really its no big deal"

She straightened herself back up again,

"No Rebecca. I insist… besides… lovers can't _be together_ in a hammock… well they can but its rather difficult"

Rebecca's blush, from either the embarrassment, or the fever, flushed bright red. She cleared her throat embarrassedly,

"Okay… thank you"

"No problem…"

Elizabeth picked up her few possessions that were in the room; leaving Will's there, and she left, reading as she walked.

Becka collapsed onto the bed exhausted, falling right to sleep.

It was ten o'clock in the evening by the that Will's shift for duty was finally over. He was tired, but shook it off as he came below. He headed down to the crew's sleeping quarters, meaning to take an empty hammock. However on his way to the hammocks, he quite literally bumped into one Elizabeth Swann, who was eating an apple. She started to mildly choke as she had been swallowing when he so unceremoniously bumped into her.

"Oh! Elizabeth I'm sorry"

She looked up trying not to laugh as she finally finished coughing, and swallowed hard, regaining her slightly scratchy - due to the kamikaze apple -

" Its alright. If you are looking for Becka, she is back in what was our cabin"

"Oh..um… okay thank you…"

Elizabeth nodded and took another bite of the green apple, before laying down in her hammock. William was extremely confused as to where is was actually going to sleep… so he simply walked to Becka's cabin and leaned in, planning to check in on her, and go to sleep in an empty hammock.

Becka had long ago woken up and was reading in bed. The covers were pulled up, her hat tilted down over her eyes as she lay in the bed, reading. Will knocked gently on the door frame with one knuckle as he watched her - noticing that in fact she was awake. She heard his knocking and looked up, before smiling brightly and getting out of the bed. She put her book down and walked towards him.

"Hello Stranger…"

He smiled, leaning against the door frame with one shoulder. His arms were folded over his chest, his ankle crossed over the other, the foot resting its weight on the toe of his boot. He smiled gently as he saw her.

"Hello… are you feeling better?"

Becka put her arms around her and pulled him close

"Mmhmm… much better"

Will smiled brightly, and hugged her tightly,

"I'm glad to hear that, you had me a little worried earlier when you left me up on deck… I was very afraid that you were going to fall very ill again.

"Me too…"

She pulled her head back, resting her chin on his upper chest, looking up at him as she hugged him.

"So you finally got off of duty"

"Aye… finally off duty, and just coming and checking on to see if you are indeed feeling better"

She nodded,

"I feel fine … what you going to do now?"

"Probably go rest in a hammock until Jack needs me again, I suppose."

Rebecca couldn't keep her disappointment from showing. She pouted a little as she looked at him, gripping the collar of his shirt gently.

"Aww… really?"

Will looked at her oddly, as he played with spun gold curls of her hair, running his fingers through them lovingly,

"Why ?"

"Because I want you to stay here with me… I promise I'll let you play with my hair as long as you'd like luv"

Will had to laugh softly, his laugh seemed like it could light up the darkest room. He continued to touch her hair gently,

"And if Jack should catch me?"

Becka shrugged, looking up at him and touched his fair - slightly dirty face gently.

"Well… we are together now.. And I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions in this life"

"Mmm… than I'll stay here…"

He lifted her hand gently, brushing it to his warm soft lips. Becka sighed softly in content.

" I mean of course I won't make you do anything you aren't willing to do"

"I know luv… and I wouldn't to you either"

She smiled, his hands now on her hips gently… she put her hands on his shoulders to complete the embrace.

"Elizabeth told me she's never seen you this happy before"

"She would be right…

"You know, I was afraid that you being in love with her for twelve years would make you love me less… but after talking with her I feel ashamed to even thinking that."

He smiled and nuzzled her cheek gently, as he spoke

"But I'm sure that I told you the same thing…"

"I know… I just -- I guess after thirteen years of being away from you, I'm afraid of getting my heart broken"

He looked up at her, looking into her eyes, searching for her meaning.

"I would not ever hurt you -- not again"

He swallowed unable to think about how he had hit her… still very much regretting it, like the moment after he had done it.

"I know hun…"

Becka pressed her forehead to his

"After seeing you and kissing you and feeling your hands touch me I can't leave and I won't leave because I can't live without you there…"

Will smiled gently, turning his head slightly, resting it against hers a little more different as he slowly ran his finger tips down her chest, between her breasts, until the bottom of her collar - where it finally closed - stopped him, as he watched. Becka bit her lip, enjoying the soft touch.

"Mmm…what are you thinking about this very moment?"

She took his warm hand into her own. He held her hand and leaned in slightly, his words soft as he looked at her lips.

"Wondering what it tastes like…"

"What what tastes like?"

She leaned in slightly closer. Will leaned further, whispering softly into her ear.

"What you taste like…"

She smiled gently, answering him with her own whisper,

"Would you like to find out?"

"Mmm… very much so… but I would never put you in a position that would compromise your honour…"

She laughed softly, knowing him to be a good man.

"Tis my decision, and I don't want to wait till a marriage… lift isn't guaranteed, and I would hate to be without you forever if something were to happen…"

"If you are sure…"

Will ran his hands through her hair, as she pulled him closer, kissing him. Will wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer, against his body as he leaned back against the door. The door shut, rather loudly as he reached behind himself, and turned the key in the inside lock of the door, therefore locking the door to prevent nosey crew members from walking in on them in their loving passionate moments. His hands explored her hair, trailing down her back before coming to rest on her backside. Becka pulled back from his lips, panting softly.

"One last time…. Becka, are you okay?"

She smiled and touched his face,

"I'm more than okay… I just want to make sure this is real"

She leaned in, kissing her William's neck softly...

"I want to be with you the rest of my life Becka…" 

He smiled softly…


End file.
